


You are stretch-ed

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Shenanigans, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, Kix is a sniper, and Echo is his twin, and scary, no beta we die like Jedi, or at least try, they plan and prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Fives found a new way of pranking people.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Welcome to the GAR [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Kudos: 35
Collections: Echo&Fives





	You are stretch-ed

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I really tried.

Fives had a plan - not a complicated one and perfectly foolproof to the boot! He even roped Echo (He’s the smarter one, that’s true, but Fives won the gene lottery.) into helping him.

The plan was easy. Find Kix while he sleeps and use stretch to fasten him to the place he would be sitting or sleeping on.

“Are you sure about that?” asked unconvinced Echo, looking at their plan. “We could find someone else.”

Fives rolled his eyes. Again? They were at it for the past half an hour, but still his twin tried to convince him to change the plan.

“Nah.” His mind was already seeing their final product. “Kix wouldn’t hold it against us.”

“Still, I would prefer if you chose someone else.”

“Oh, come on!” exclaimed irritated Fives from the other side of the table. “You only have to check if he’s sleeping! That’s the easy part. I have to stretch him.”

Echo visibly deflated.

“Look.” started Fives tiredly. “If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to, but I can’t have you chickening in the middle of the prank so…”

Fives hated to do anything that would conflict Echo’s morals, when it wasn’t necessary. This prank was just a prank and he would understand if his twin decided to out himself from it. It wasn’t anything pressing. Not at all.

Okay, maybe just a little.

“No. I will stay.”

Fives breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t do it himself.

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

“Echo? How is he?” whispered Fives into the comm from the corridor next to the medbay.

Silence.

“Echo?” 

Again silence.

After a few seconds with no answer from Echo, Fives decided to enter Kix domain himself. Not that he wanted to without proper recon, but if Kix was sleeping and Echo simply decided to ditch him, then he had to.

(Why he was lying to himself was beyond him. He just hoped that Echo was alright.)

* * *

It happened fast.

Too fast in Fives opinion.

One second he was standing on the threshold of medbay, looking for Kix (And Echo. He can’t forget about Echo.) and the second one he was falling forward with a bright, fluffy dart in the middle of his hand.

(Was Kix a sniper? He’d swear that he saw Kix with a rifle in his hands.)

* * *

Waking up, Fives immediately recognized that something was not alright. Opening eyes confirmed that and more. And Echo’s insufferable glare told him that their prank went south.

Well… it could have been worse?

Or it already was if layers upon layers of stretch were telling anything.

The thing with stretch was, that if you used enough layers then the object of your prank would be immobilized for quite a long time and judging from the thicc, silvery (almost white) shine there was enough of it to tame a bantha.

He looked again at Echo and smiled faintly to somehow dissolve the tension. It didn’t work. Echo’s glare only intensified.

“So… How long have you been awake?” Fives asked.

“Long enough to think about twenty ways to destroy your life.” Echo’s tone was as dry as the deserts on Tatooine and as deadly as a spoon in Jesse’s hand, which meant very.

If anyone said that Fives was the scary one, then they clearly haven’t met pissed off Echo. 

Fives decided to shut up. He valued his life.

* * *

Apparently they were in some kind of storeroom. Fives would guess that it was in the right wing of the ship, thanks to the sound of running water. It meant that showers were near. And other troopers.

Fives tried to free himself from the stretch, but it was too strong for him.

He was in the middle of cursing it, when the door unexpectedly opened and in its frame appeared a tall silhouette.

“What the…?!” They jumped and from this reaction Fives guessed it was Tup.

His shocked, wide, brown eyes scanned the room in search of danger or something more extreme. 

“Quick Tup! Help us! You just need to…”

“Tup! How good to see you! Could you lend us…”

But before either Fives or Echo could finish their sentences, the door closed. 

“No. Not doing that again.” was the last thing they heard from Tup.

There was a story behind those words that caught Fives’s attention, but it was not a time to ask. Maybe later, when he finally frees himself. 

“Great.” whined Fives. 

Echo kicked him in the shin.

* * *

After approximately two hours of waiting and glaring - in Echo’s case - Kix appeared.

He was smiling.

“How are you doing?”

Fives looked at Echo and Echo looked at Fives. Something was wrong.

“I guess good, considering that none of you tried to scream.”

The hell?! How were they supposed to… Ah, yes. Because Fives was an idiot and Echo had been concentrated on killing him with his glare, they overlooked the possibility of freeing themselves from their misery.

And Kix knew about it.

Smug bastard.

“But that’s a good thing.” The medic clapped his hands cheerfully and sat down on an overturned bucket.

“How so?” snarled Fives and that was a bad move from the way Kix’s lips quirked up a little bit.

“Well, for the starters, it showed you that in the end you are on my mercy.”

If one thinks about it…

“And that I’m not an idiot.”

Obviously, Fives rolled his eyes, but then paled at the next words. And actions. Because by some bizzare twist of action, Kix found a rusty scalpel on the floor and started playing with it. Like a pro. 

Who he was according to his job requirements.

“And that I have the power and skills to make sure that nobody will ever find your bodies if you try something like that again.”

Not in seven hells! Not after this-this… Fives didn’t even know how to call it! That was beyond his dictionary capabilities, but he was sure that Echo was using literally every word he knew to name this clusterfuck (Oh! That was a good word!).

“But I see that is not needed.”

Then he rose up and turned around.

What was he…?

But then he stopped.

“I just sincerely hope, truly, that this… experience will help you understand why you should never ever prank a medic. Like ever.” The glint in his eyes sent violent shivers down FIves’s spine.

But then his smile got even bigger and it absolutely terrified Fives. Even more than Hardcase’s cookies, which were used as last resort bullets against droids.

“And to make sure you will get it, I’ll leave you to think about it a little more.”

This man wasn’t joking. His eyes didn’t move and his voice didn’t shake. He was telling the truth.

“Kix” Echo, who found his voice, whispered in a small tone. “Please…”

But their medic just tutted at him, took a step to the door and left before they could comprehend what happened.

Just like that and because he could.

“I just hope that you know how to get us out of this.” 

Echo’s faint voice was nothing compared to Fives’s blank numbness. And fear, because if nothing else Kix was a vengeful creature, that relished in its prey’s suffering. And because no matter how brilliant Fives was with pranking, Kix was the master of it.

Maybe it was a high time to stop stretching people to their seats and beds?


End file.
